MI MEJOR REGALO
by Gaby Bunny
Summary: Lindo one shot publicado sólo por tu día. Felicidades Mamochan!


Gracias Naoko Takeuchi por darnos a las MAMOchas del mundo un regalo como el que nació un bello día como hoy, de tu pluma, es decir… MAMORU CHIBA y a ti bombón, felicidades.

Lean este pequeño tributo a mi amado señor del antifaz. Agradeceré mucho más sus reviews. Arrivederchi!!

…NO ME DEMANDEN…

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-(**MI MEJOR REGALO** )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"…… **SON LAS DOCE** de la noche o al menos eso es lo que marca el reloj de la gran ciudad cuyas campanadas puedo escuchar claramente a pesar de la distancia tan lejana que nos separa. Siento que algo no está bien desde hace ya mucho tiempo. He salido a caminar cerca del mar para ver si la brisa fresca, el sabor salado y el vaivén de las olas pueden aclarar mi mente aunque sea un momento.

**DE PRONTO,** un palpitar surge en mi interior y la sangre me hierve. Necesito verle, ya no puedo ocultar este sentimiento que nace dentro de mí por más tiempo. Me alejo de la bahía y comienzo a avanzar dirigido por este palpitar incontrolable que me sale del pecho. Uno a uno los latidos de mi corazón dictan el camino que debo seguir. Nunca he ido a su casa y mucho menos la he observado dormir pero hoy… hoy quiero que sea diferente.

**CAMINANTE NOCTURNO** podrían llamarme si alguien me viera en este momento…Si me observase a mi mismo diría 'ese joven está loco' pero no me importa ser el loco que camina sin rumbo definido ni ser el que persigue un sueño lejano, no me importa ser quien se desvela pensando en ti o quien te añora cada noche, no me importa ser el que se ilusiona con poder estrecharte entre mis brazos o quien sueña con poder adular tu belleza y verse reflejado en esos ojos celestes, no me importa nada si al final de mi trayecto estás tú.

**LLEGO A TU CALLE** y me sorprendo de la quietud que reina en el lugar. Todo está dormido y sé que detrás de una de esas ventanas está tu habitación y en ella estás tú. No sé qué es lo que sueñas pero me encantaría ser quien en tus fantasías está, aunque si te soy honesto, más que estar en tus sueños quisiera poder algún día tener el valor para decirte todo esto que siento por ti al oído y así poder oler tus dorados cabellos que seguramente huelen a fresas recién cortadas y tal vez en ese momento, aunque sea uno fugaz, podré ser al fin completamente feliz al tenerte cerca.

**FELICIDAD…** ¿qué encierra esa palabra mística? Es tan poderosa que muy pocos la alcanzan y todos luchan por ella. Yo mismo he lidiado con el destino para algún día poderla conseguir pero ahora sé que tú fácilmente podrías proporcionármela sonriendo aunque sea un día, sólo para mi.

**RECUERDO LA PRIMERA VEZ** que te vi, no sabía cuál era tu edad pero te calculé apenas unos doce años… qué error tan grande cometí, ¿no es cierto?. Tenías catorce, habías estado en este mundo por tanto tiempo y yo sin saber de ti sufriendo lo indecible por no tenerte ni conocerte, pero se dice que las esperas más largas son las altamente recompensadas.

**¿MI RECOMPENSA?** Tenerte. No tenerte en una forma física; jamás podría dañar tu inmaculada figura, quizá es porque siento que puedes romperte fácilmente por ser tan delicada como la porcelana o simplemente porque no me creo digno de ser aquel que te lleve al paraíso donde me tienes.

**AL FIN HALLÉ **tu casa, leo el apellido de tu familia y seguramente eres tú la que acaba de encender la luz en la habitación cercana a un pequeño balcón donde fácilmente podría subir pero… algo me detiene a hacerlo. Veo con gran expectativa cómo el ventanal de tu cuarto comienza a abrirse y corro desesperadamente a esconderme detrás de un contenedor de energía eléctrica que casualmente está cerca de tu hogar y desde donde puedo verte.

**LAS SAETAS LUNARES **iluminan tu delicada figura, puedo apreciar tu rostro pensativo e incluso noto ciertos aires melancólicos. Tus ojos desde aquí parecen contener lágrimas… ¿estás llorando? no, no soporto verte llorar, no soporto estar desde aquí contemplando tu tristeza y no poder enjugar tus lágrimas con mis besos una a una hasta poder declarar y hacerte notar todo este amor que vengo sintiendo por ti desde que nos peleábamos en la tienda de videojuegos de mi mejor amigo.

**CIERRAS TUS OJOS **implorando algo… y es cuando me decido a actuar y no sólo a pensar. Me acerco a tu balcón pero sigues sollozando. No sabes lo que me duele el verte así, no comprenderías lo frustrado que me siento al no poderte consolar como quisiera pero al menos debo intentarlo, al menos debo quitarte esas lágrimas que surcan tu rostro, no puedo seguir viéndote así… no puedo.

'**¿QUÉ PASA?'** ¿te he hablado?... ¿en verdad he tenido el valor para hacerlo? Al momento te asustas y me observas ahí, de pie, debajo del mirador centrando mi mirada sólo en tus ojos, tus hermosos y bellos ojos. Quisiera seguir hablando pero me pides que espere un poco más, que enseguida bajas. ¿Esperar? Si he esperado mil y un noches para conversar un momento tranquilos, sin alboroto alguno… ¿no crees que puedo seguir haciéndolo unos minutos más?

**TE VEO SALIR POR **la puerta de tu casa y a decir verdad no entiendo qué es lo que te ocurre, así que te invito al parque, al menos para que puedas tranquilizarte y olvides un poco tu pesar. Increíblemente aceptas y vamos caminando hasta allí. No hablamos mucho por el camino, yo por los nervios de tenerte cerca y tú… bueno, en realidad no sé el porqué de tu silencio pero sin duda alguna puedo atribuirlo a lo que te está afligiendo en este momento...

**LLEGAMOS A LOS **columpios y distingo una ligera sonrisa en tus rosados labios al observarlos y quizá, recrear momentos de tu infancia que seguramente atesoras dentro de tu mente. Te invito a sentarte por un momento y como una dulce niña regañada dejas de brincar por todos lados y aceptas acomodarte en uno de ellos. Quisiera preguntarte el porqué de tu aflicción pero lo mejor es dejar que seas tú misma quien decida decir algo, lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a escuchar, siempre lo he estado.

'**LA VERDAD ES QUE…** estoy enamorada'. No, esto no puede ser verdad, no puedes estar… quizá soy el más tonto al sentirme engañado pero no puedo evitar al mismo tiempo sentirme el más feliz, yo fui quien dijo alguna vez que sería dichoso si estuviera cerca de ti, escuchándote a corta distancia y creo que ese día y ese instante llegó, llegó para ser sólo eso, un breve instante en el espacio… y para jamás volver a repetirse.

'**ME IMAGINO LO **feliz que debe sentirse ese joven'. Y sí ha de serlo, él tiene lo que he anhelado los últimos dos años a partir del día que te conocí, curiosamente el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Recuerdo cómo me sonreíste al principio y después no pude resistirme a molestarte con tus niñerías y desbordada alegría, hasta parece que nada podría dañar esa imagen, la misma imagen de la felicidad. Sólo que hoy te ves diferente… tu cabello lo llevas suelto y a la luz de la luna que nos vigila se ve más hermoso que nunca, tus manos están intranquilas y sin importarme nada las tomo entre las mías. Volteas a verme asustada por mi acción pero yo… ¡demonios no puedo más!. Quiero decirte que te admiro, quiero que sepas que te sueño cada noche y te extraño cada día, quiero que sepas lo importante que te has vuelto para mí, la necesidad que eres ya en mi vida pero… pero eso no me corresponde a mí, nunca me correspondió.

'**DISELO' **¡eres tonto o qué! No, a decir verdad eres un tonto enamorado, un tonto abnegado que prefiere verla feliz al lado de otro que la ame y la haga feliz a verla llorando por no cumplir sus sueños y sus deseos. Voltea a verme y sólo atina a decirme que lo haría de estar segura que él también siente lo mismo, pero en realidad no lo sabe porque casi no lo conoce o él mismo no se deja conocer.

**LA ABRAZO FUERTEMENTE**, como si con ello quitara la tristeza que alberga en su interior, como si eso le asegurara un buen futuro y un bienestar, o quizá lo hago para mitigar mi propio sufrimiento. Siento su palpitar amoldándose al mío para latir al unísono, pero sólo es producto de mi imaginación.

**SORPRESIVAMENTE TE** aferras a mi pecho y te sumerges más en mi regazo, quisiera decirte que no lo hagas, pero comienza a ser la tortura más dulce y exquisita que me han dado en la vida, aunque debo reconocer que si lo sigues haciendo no podré dejarte ir, porque eres la más bella adicción que empiezo a tener pero no me interesa… ya no puedo abandonarte, ya no puedo alejarme de ti… desgraciadamente ya no puedo.

**TE BESO LA FRENTE** a lo que me sonríes tiernamente y alzas tu mirada hacia mí. La proximidad entre nuestros labios es sumamente pequeña… si me decido a besarte podré tomar y saborear el elixir que me ha sido negado desde el principio de esta conversación pero… también puedo perderte, y perderte para siempre.

**ME PREGUNTAS EL PORQUÉ **de mis lágrimas las cuales comienzan a caer sin darme cuenta de ello. Quiero secármelas pero no me lo permites, sacas tu pañuelo como una verdadera hechicera, porque honestamente no pude percatarme de tu rápida acción. Tus caricias sobre mi rostro son lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias por este regalo, gracias por el regalo por el que rogué día y noche, gracias al destino por dármelo en este día.

'**YO… NECESITO DECIRTE **algo' no entiendo el rubor en tus mejillas pero si había pensado que no podías verte más hermosa, estaba en un verdadero error. No puedo creer que sigas entre mis brazos, comenzando a abrigar mi cuerpo en esta noche que comienza a helar un poco. Estamos en agosto y se empiezan a vislumbrar torpes rayos en el cielo nocturno, además de negras y densas nubes ocultando la hermosa luna llena que nos rondaba anteriormente.

**NO TE DEJO CONTINUAR**, no porque sea yo quien no lo desee, sino por que algunas gotas comienzan a caer poco a poco provenientes de la cúpula celeste. Te tomo de la mano y corro a refugiarnos como niños a la casita de juegos que está en el mismo parque. Gracias a tu estatura puedes estar cómodamente sentada en el piso, pero yo… bueno, nunca antes me había sentido tan avergonzado como en estos momentos.

**NUEVAMENTE SONRIES** y a pesar de haber roto el momento de hace unos instantes, me abrazas y nuevamente se crea ese mágico y venerado momento de tensión al acortar las distancias entre nuestros rostros. No sé si es porque te gusta verme y hacerme sufrir o simplemente porque eres tan inocente que no te has dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

'**TE DIJE QUE QUIERO **decirte algo' insistes en ello… no sé si lo que vas a decir es que no estás enamorada o quieres revelarme la identidad del verdugo que robó mi vida, aquél que robó mi tesoro, el que robó mi corazón… porque mi corazón y mi amor eres tú, eres tú y siempre serás tú…

**TOMO VALOR** no sé de dónde, no sé cómo y ni siquiera sé el porqué. Te beso en la frente una vez más antes de escuchar mi penitencia, antes de que rompas mis ilusiones, las hagas jirones y las arrojes al mar del olvido. Suspiro una vez más y beso tus manos, las cuales tomo entre las mías. El olor a lluvia ya es más que evidente y una tormenta está cayendo justo sobre nosotros resguardados en esa casita que para mí, será el mejor y más hermoso recuerdo de mi vida, será el recuerdo que atesoraré para siempre…"

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo una linda mujer desde la cocina mientras veía cómo su esposo seguía garabateando en su computadora._

_-Ya sabes, últimamente no puedo dejar de escribir- dijo el hombre que apretaba atinadamente las teclas para guardar rápidamente los cambios producidos en el documento que había comenzado a redactar la noche anterior._

_-Déjame verlo…- suplicó su hermosa esposa._

_-No, mejor lo lees cuando pueda terminarlo._

_-Anda, déjame leerlo…- cuando le hacía esos ojos y esa carita era difícil no cumplirle sus caprichos._

_-Está bien…- abrió la tapa de su lap-top y poco a poco cada línea fue leída por esa mujer, pese a la pena producida por su joven esposo, ya que nunca había dejado que ella leyera alguno de sus textos._

_-Pero si es…_

_-Sí, es la primera vez que estuvimos cerca sin pelearnos, aquella primera vez, cuando al fin pudimos decirnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro…_

"'**TE DIJE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA…' **lo sé, sé que lo estás y aún así me lo sigues repitiendo… tengo miedo, tengo miedo a escucharlo, tengo miedo a que sea mi mejor amigo tengo tanto miedo a perderte, a pesar que nunca te he tenido realmente.

'**ENAMORADA DE TI'** ¿es un sueño, es acaso una broma macabra? Rompo en llanto y no puedo evitar abrazarte, no evito oler tus dorados cabellos que sí, huelen a fresas tal como lo imaginé, no puedo ni concibo separarme de ti y creo que por mis acciones impulsivas y por mi silencio has pensado otra cosa porque no dices nada…

'**YO… SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO'** una gran sonrisa se produce en tus labios y me miras tiernamente, te lo he dicho, he tenido el valor para hacerlo, y ahora me falta el valor para completar mi anhelo…un beso."

_-La primera vez que nos besamos, Darien._

_-El primer día del resto de nuestra vida juntos, Serena. Pero…¿sabes qué es lo más curioso mi amor?_

_-¿Qué?- dijo abrazándolo seductoramente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo._

_-Que sin saberlo, nuestro primer beso fue el día de mi aniversario y quiero decirte que fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños…_

_-Te amo Darien._

_-Y yo siempre te amaré Serena._

**Se dice que en la vida pueden darse regalos costosos, algunos otros caen en lo exótico y lo extravagante, otros más optan por los simples detalles o por rememorar una situación especial; pero aquellos que salen directamente del corazón y del sentimiento puro… son los mejores y eternos.**

**¡¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAMO-CHAN !!!!**

**Atte: Tu CoNeJa **


End file.
